A SliverNight and a Dawn's Wolf
by XxFantasyxLovexX
Summary: my story from my 'make-a-cat'; A sliver-night and a dawn's wolf must come together before the storm blows through the forest, and a forever winter falls.
1. prologue

Sorry, everybody about this starting so late. I've had the prolouge done for almost a month now, but then i got sick and then it was christmas time and then school, and then i got , so I think I've got all the cats down with their right description. If any aren't right, feel free to pm me and I'll fix it. Now, on with the Prolouge!

* * *

Thunderclan-

**Leader:** **Swiftstar**-White she-cat with light ginger patches and icy blue eyes

**deputy:** **Oakpelt**-large dark brown tom, green eyes **aprentice: Wolfpaw**

**medicine-cat:** **Ivyvine**-Black and grey she-cat with a stripe of orange on her back and light blue eyes. **aprentice: Runningpaw**

**warriors:**

**Leafgaze**-Large golden tabby tom with bright green eyes. has a white muzzle

**Flamewind**-large long-furred dark ginger tabby tom with blue eyes **aprentice: Hawkpaw**

**Wildpath**-red torishell tabby she-cat with white muzzle and yellow-green eyes

**Whitestripe**-Ginger-brown tom with a white streak on back, with blue eyes **aprentice: Tigerpaw**

**Mistypelt**-Blueish-grey she-cat with Black stripes along her back, Blue eyes **aprentice: Mousepaw**

**Sandfire**- white tom with dark ginger stripes on his sides and pale light blue, almost white eyes

**Echowhisper**- Silver tabby she-cat with blazing amber eyes

**Jaggedtail**- black tom with grey spots and blue eyes

**Snowstorm**- White tom with dark blue eyes

**Gorsepelt**-light gray tom with amber eyes **aprentice: Freepaw**

**aprentices: **

**Hawkpaw**-White tom with dark brown stripes on his sides and blue eyes

**Mousepaw**- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**Tigerpaw**- black tom with amber eyes and white stripes on his tail

**Freepaw**- pure white she-cat with pale light blue, almost white, eyes

**Runningpaw**-dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Wolfpaw**- pretty white and gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**queens:**

**Fawnfur-** light brown she-cat with small white flecks on her back. mother of Gorsepelt's kits, **Stormkit** (Dark gray tom with white feet and yellow eyes.) **Leafkit** (light brown she-cat with yellow eyes.) **Graykit** (dark gray tom with amber eyes.)

sons of Jaggedtail, **darkkit **(black tom with blue eyes) **lionkit**(golden tom with blue eyes) and **Rainkit** (dark gray tom with blue eyes) lost their mother during a greencough epidemic and are currently being watched by Fawnfur.

**elders:**

**Whitebelly**- badly scarred black tom with a white belly, and is blind and partially deaf

**Heatherfall**- Light brown she-cat with one amber, one blue eye, who lost a foot to a badger

**Iceheart**-Grey fur tom with amber eyes(former med. cat)

Shadowclan-

**Leader:** **Silverstar**-Silver furred she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: Greeneyes**-Black tom with green eyes

**Medicine-cat: Waterfall**-Steely-blue she-cat with a white underbelly, tail, and muzzle and green eyes **aprentice: Sparrowpaw**

**Warriors:**

**Scorchgaze-** black with jagged flame-colored stripes and amber eyes

**Frigidheart**-snowy white she-cat with black flecks and gray eeys with navy speckles **aprentice: Tinypaw**

**Ebonysong**-Pure black she-cat with strange silver markings on her pelt

**Lightningstreak**- golden-brown tom with jagged black stipes and amber eyes

**Flameripple**- long dark ginger tom with black tipped, bushy tail and black tipped ears, and a white belly, chest, and throat.

**Darkleaf**-Slender she-cat with black fur and green eyes **aprentice: Mudpaw**

**Nettleclaw**-Dark gray she-cat with white legs, tail tip, and a white spot on her forehead.

**Fleckheart-**Light brown tabby tom, with darker flecks on his face and paws and along his sides and amber eyes

**NightShadow**- Black and dark gray tom with storm-blue eyes

**Aprentices:**

**Mudpaw**- Brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Sparrowpaw**-completely black she-cat with blue eyes

**Tinypaw**- small black and ginger tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

**Darkcloud**- black she-cat with green eyes. Mother of **Dappledkit** (black she-cat with white speckles and one white paw)

and **Stripekit** (brown tom with darker stripes and green eyes)

Weedflower- white she-cat with black, ginger, and brown patches and green eyes. mother of Fleckheart's kits **Pinekit** (light brown tom with green eyes) and **Tallkit** (long-legged black and brown she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

**Sweetflower**-Decilate pure white she-cat with a distinctive pink nose. Has extremely light amber eyes.

**Swirlpool** - White and golden-brown swirled she-cat with green eyes

**Thushsong** - Steely-grey tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Windclan-

**Leader: Duskstar**-light grey she-cat with distinctive dark grey flecks dappling the coat. unusual bright ice-blue eyes **aprentice: Lightningpaw**

**Deputy: Owlfeather**-dark brown tabby tom, with pale yellow eyes

**Medicine-cat: Heathernight**-black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

**Rosepool-** dark ginger with a yellow striped tail and yellow paws, sharp blue eyes

**Bluefeather- **dark gray, almost black, she-cat with blue eyes

**Ravenwing- **black tom with yellow eyes

**Owlwing-** Dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**Gullfeather**-white and brown tom **aprentice: Ashpaw**

**Squirreltail**-dark ginger tom with a bushy tail and white paws. blue-green eyes **aprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Emberpelt**-dark grey she-cat with jet-black paws and tail tip. yellow eyes

**Sootcloud**-light grey she cat with dark grey tipping the ends of her fur. Dark amber eyes **aprentice: Mothpaw**

**Mossclaw**- light gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Aprentices:**

**Lightningpaw- **black tom with yellow eyes

**Mothpaw**- pure fluffy white tom and amber eyes

**Ashpaw**-dark grey she-cat with pale amber eyes

**Dawnpaw**-A small tabby she-cat with light golden brown fur and dark green eyes.

**Queens: Leafbranch**-brown she-cat with green eyes. mother of Squirreltail's kits **Windkit **(light grey she kit with ruffled fur, blue eyes) **Foxkit** (ginger tom with green eyes) **Frostkit **(white she-kit with green eyes)

**Birchseed**- gray she-cat with huge white paws and amber eyes. mother of Mossclaw's kit

**Brackenkit (**Large gray and white tom with amber eyes)

**Elders: Eagleclaw**-skinny grey tom, with unusually long claws

Riverclan-

**Leader: Poppystar**- golden-brown she-cat with black spots all over her pelt, black forepaws and tail-tip with dark green eyes **aprentice:Hopepaw**

**Deputy: Grassfall**-Pure black she-cat with sandy flicked paws. Bright green eyes.

**Medicine-cat:** Fawnflight- reddish brown pelt with white spots on her back and brown eyes Aprentice: **Duskclaw**

**Warriors:**

**Rockslide- **dark brown male with dark green eyes **aprentice:Nettlepaw**

**Foxfang- **ginger tom with green eyes

**Graycloud- **dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Lionclaw**- golden tom with green eyes **aprentice: Stormpaw **

**Envyfur**- greenish tinted furred tom with black flecks and long head fur **aprentice: Mistpaw**

**Heronflight**-gray-blue she-cat with one white paw and icy  
blue eyes

**Pinkeyes**-White albino she-cat with red eyes

**Peachleaf**-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes **aprentice:Rubypaw**

**Silvermoon**- gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Aprentices: **

**Duskclaw**-Jet black she-cat with white paws

**Stormpaw**- light gray tom with darker patches and yellow eyes

**Nettlepaw**- cream and white tom with brown eyes

**Hopepaw**- White she-cat with black and ginger patches and amber eyes

**Rubypaw**- white she-cat with ginger paws, tail-tip and one ginger ear

**Queens:**

**Moonfrost**-silver fur with a white crescent moon shaped marking on her forehead with icy blue eyes; heavily pregnant with 3 kits: **Wolfkit** (dark gray tom with black flecks and dark blue eyes); **Dawnkit** (ginger she-kit with darker splotches and sky blue eyes); and **Mosskit** (gray she-kit with slightly darker flecks and green eyes); her mate is Lionclaw

**Elders:**

**Dawnpelt**- creamy pale ginger she-cat with dark brown front paws and bright green eyes, but dull with age.

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Alex**: Black tom with amber eyes.

**Jordan**: pure white tom with blue eyes.

**Thrush**: Gray tom wiht white tabby stripes and yellow eyes.

**Brian**: Black tom with amber eyes.

**Snow**: pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

PROLOGUE

A gray tabby cat trekked silently through the undergrowth of the forest floor as a larger ginger tom noisely followed after him.

"Iceheart? Iceheart?! Iceheart, where in Starclan are you taking me?" the ginger tom fummed, his tail lashing angrily at being ignored. Still, Iceheart did not respond to his compainion. Instead he kept walking until he reached the clearing where four great oaks stood. He made his way over to the Great rock before sitting down. His gray pelt becoming lost in the dark shadows. All you could see were his amber eyes glowing from light small amount of light given off by the stars.

The tom sat down next to Iceheart, squinting his eyes trying to make out his friend's pelt from the darkness. Tonight was the night of total darkness, the night of the new moon. "Iceheart, now will you tell me what you want? I don't have time to be going on little night walks with you. I have duties that need to be preformed, and I can't be dozing off." his emerald eyes ablaze with anger at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Blazeclaw, you're just as quick-tempered as your father Thunderstar was. And I'll tell you why we've come out here after you've calmed down. Anger will only cloud the mind." Iceheart stated as he waited for Blazeclaw to take his advice.

Blazeclaw just let out a sigh. "Alright, alright, I'm calm. I'm calm!"

Giving a slight nod, Iceheart spoke. "I have been given a prophecy from Starclan."

"Then why tell me? Why don't you go tell your mentor, or Owlstar?" Blazeclaw asked rather confused.

"I have been told the prophecy, but _you_ Blazeclaw, have been chosen to deliver it to the inheritance of the prophecy." Iceheart's eyes seemed to glow with the thrill of it all.

Blazeclaw seemed a little taken aback with his clanmates words. "Um, okay. Tell me who they are and I'll give it to them." he meowed while getting to his paw, like he was about to go running off.

Iceheart nearly rolled his eyes at the action but forced himself not to. "They have not been born yet." he simply put.

"Then why tell me now? Am I just suppose to wait around for them?" Blazeclaw nearly screamed.

" No, your destiny no longer risides with the clans. Blazeclaw, you must leave the clans forever."

"What? No! I refuse to! I'm the deputy, I can't just leave!" Blazeclaw seemed to be going into a panic attack at Iceheart's words.

"You do not get to decide! It is Starclan's choice and they have spoken."

Blazeclaw seemed to ponder about what his friend said. Looking at him with defeat in his eyes, Blazeclaw meowed, "When must I leave? Do I have time to say goodbye to everyone?"

Iceheart just simply shoke his head in answer. "Everyone must believe you have died, ofcourse Owlstar will know the truth. You must leave now, I'll escort you to the Windclan border but after than you are on your own." Iceheart meowed before getting up and heading towards the border. Head down and tail drooping, Blazeclaw had no choice but to follow. Iceheart stopped when he could see the moors stretching out below him.

"If all goes well Blazeclaw, then your destiny will lead to a new prophecy, one that will change the clans forever. If they survive this one that is." And with those last words, Iceheart turned around and bounded back into his forest home.

Just as Iceheart's tail disappeared from sight, Blazeclaw remembered one important thing. "Iceheart, wait! You never told me the prophecy!" As soon as those words were spoken, a familiar scent surrounded the young tom. The scent of his father, the first leader of Thunderclan.

_A sliver-night and a dawn's wolf must come together before the storm blows through the forest, and a forever winter falls._

* * *

Me: okay so today I have a special guest to say the disclaimer for me, Tigerclaw!

Tigerclaw: My name is TigerSTAR!

Me: shut up and just say the disclaimer.

Tigerclaw: -grumbles- she does not own Warriors.

Me: and.....?

Tigerclaw: and please review -grumbles some more-


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've decided to make the story take place in different cats views from different clans. More fun that way ^.~ Anyway, heres chapter one and it starts off in Shadowclan. Enjoy! Oh and make sure to read my note at the end.

* * *

**Chapter One (Shadowclan)**

A black and gray tom watched lazily as black and brown forms of Dapplekit and Stripekit tumbled around in one of there many play fights. Stripekit had the advantage over his smaller sister but Dapplekit was more swift and agile then her brother. _They'd make good warriors one day, _he thought. A purr rose from his chest as he saw them get lectured by the elderly Swirlpool. In his opinion, she didn't look all that mad. He glanced over towards the nursery and was met by a glare from the kit's mother, Darkcloud. It didn't even faze him, he just turned to watch the oldest kits in the clan. They had taken up their fight again, their brown and black pelts blending together as they rolled 'round and 'round. When they finally realized he'd been watching them, they ran excitedly at the tom.

"Play with us Nightshadow!" Dapplekit demanded. Before Nightshadow could even open his mouth to answer, Mudpaw came charging over.

"You shouldn't play with _him,_" Mudpaw sneered, his usually bright green eyes had seemed to darken with his hatred for Nightshadow. "Pure Shadowclan cats should only play with other pure Shadowclan cats. Come with me, I'll show you a cool battle move." He started to guide the young cats across the clearing. The shy male kit seemed excited by Mudpaw's words while his sister seemed more reluctant.

"But we want to play with Nightshadow." she mewed so innocently.

"No you don't, now come on!" Mudpaw meowed while roughly pushing Dapplekit in the direction she wanted to go. Darkcloud, along with Fleckheart, Flameripple, and Lightningstreak, seemed content with the apprentice's action.

Mudpaw gave Dapplekit another shove when she didn't go like he wanted. His shove was too hard, causing the young she-kit to fall to the ground. Tho she didn't seem hurt, his actions still angered Nightshadow. Treating a kit like that was not something a clan cat should do, no matter what their excuse.

"Mudpaw, how exactly do you plan to show them a battle move when you can't do any yourself? You may have been an apprentice for two moons, but your skill level is still that of a brand new one. Your a pathetic excuse for a clan cat." Nightshadow mewed, leting his anger talk for him.

Mudpaw seemed to fumed at the older tom's words, and his pelt began to puff up from his anger. Nightshadow struck a delicate spot and he knew it. Even tho his words had been icy calm, his heart with full of firey rage. He may just be a half-clan cat, but he wasn't about to take this mouse-dung from an apprentice. He knew the younger tom was just jealous that Nightshadow could do everything he couldn't. That a _half-clan cat _could do what he couldn't.

Mudpaw looked like he was ready to pounce on him. They both knew the brown tom couldn't take on his clanmate. As he bunched his muscles for his attack, someone called out to Nightshadow.

"Nightshadow, come hunting with us!" Greeneyes mewed loud enough so he could hear him from across the clearing. Darkleaf and Ebonysong were with him. _Good_, Nightshadow though, _our black pelts will help us blend in with the darkness of the night._ Nightshadow padded over to join them. He sighed in annoyance when he heard the heavy walking of Mudpaw behind him.

"Can I come too?" the young apprentice asked Darkleaf quietly. His personality seemed to always changed when he was around his mentor. He wanted to impress her, but he always screwed up in training. Everyone knew he was the worse apprentice in the history of Shadowclan, but other cats seemed to blame Darkleaf for his failier.

"No." Greeneyes mewed. "If the patrol is any bigger, we'll scare away all the prey." Mudpaw didn't say anything but his tail dropped in dissapointment. He turned to leave, and padded right up to Nightshadow. His tail and fur were still down but his eyes shone with anger and pure undying hatred.

Gently he whispered in Nightshadow's ear, "You may be the deputy's kin, but he won't always be here to protect you." And with that, he left the older tom standing there is pure shock. A shiver went down his spine at the meaning behind the words.

_That...it sounded like a death threat. Does he really hate me so much that he wants me dead? Is he the only one? Oh dear father in Starclan, what am I going to do?_

The gentle touch of a tail on his should saved him from drowing in his thoughts over those terrifying words. He looked up to stare right into the green eyes of his uncle. "Lets go," he mewed softly. Nightshadow gave a brisk nod before following Greeneyes out of the camp, along with Darkleaf and Ebonysong. He tried not to think about Mudpaw, but instead concentrated on his surroundings. The wet mud under his paws, the pine smell, the crickets playing the melodies, the starry sky, and the scent of delicious prey.

_I'm so glad that I still have Greeneyes. He doesn't hate me like others do. I'll follow him no matter what when he becomes Shadowclan leader. He's kind and considerate, strong and wise, and overall is a loveable cat. I'm proud to call him my kin...I just hope he feels the same way about me. He's all I have left now._

* * *

By the time the hunting patrol got back, the moon was high in the sky. Prey was plentiful this Greenleaf. No cat went hungry, even the scrawny Windclan cats seemed well fed. Nightshadow dropped his squirrel and shrew into the fresh-kill pile as Scorchgaze call out from across the clearing, "Nice catch Nightshadow! Smokestar would be proud."

Smokestar, Nightshadow's father and Greeneye's littermate. Unlike most toms, he was the one to give him his name, 'Night'. He named Nightshadow after his mate, Nightflower. She had died giving birth to Nightshadow at the shared border between Shadowclan and Windclan. He was their when she died and had taken his newborn kit to his home in Shadowclan No one could stop him, seeing as how he was clan leader. Later, he apprenticed and then made Nightshadow a warrior. Smokestar had named him after the clan to show his loyalty to it. Unfortunatly, Smokestar lost his last three lives to a horribly infected rat bite soon after the warrior ceremony.

Silverstar became leader after him. She's rarely seen these day tho. She was one of the worst off when the greencough epidemic stuck soon after Newleaf came. She had lost several lives, but only Waterfall, our gray tabby medicine-cat and Greeneyes knew how many she had left. Almost as if on cue, she and Greeneyes stepped out from her den. Her silver pelt was matted and hund loosely off her frame and her blue eyes were slightly unfocused with fatigue. Unsteadily, she called out the traditional saying passed down from Shadowstar herself.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here for a clan meeting." Her voice sounded raspy, like she hadn't used it in over a moon. The rest of the clan began to file out into the clearing. Most were still up, even tho it was so late into the night. Shadowclan truely was the clan of the night. Once Silverstar saw that all the cats, besides the sleeping kits and their mothers, had assembled, she start. "I have deicded who shall be attending the gathering tomorrow night. Sweetflower, Swirlpool, Scorchgaze, Frigidheart, Flameripple, Nettleclaw, Fleckheart, Nightshadow, and Tinypaw will be going." With that, she retired to her den, most likely untill the gathering tomorrow.

Nightshadow watched as the clan returned to what they were doing prior to the meeting. A yawn escaped through his jaws, and he nearly jumpped out of his fur when a tail gently grazed over his flank. "You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." a cat whispered in his ear. He turned to see the black and silver head of Ebonysong. Her strange silver markings seemed to glow in contrast with her pelt. She'd been padding after Nightshadow for moons now, but he wasn't interested. She just couldn't seem to take a hint.

Nightshadow jumpped to his paws when she tried to intertwine their tails together. "Yeah, you're right, I should go to sleep. G'night!" He mewed before quickly walking towards the warrior's den. Luckily, she didn't sleep in any of the nests surrounding Nightshadow's. He curled himself up in his nest. Nice and warm next to Greeneyes and Frigidheart, he soon feel to sleep to the soft breathing of sleeping cats.

* * *

Someone began to gently nudge Nightshadow as he tried to sleep. "Go away," he muttered before curling up tighter. The nudging continued, and harder too. This cat seemed to be determined to ruin his night of sleep.

"Wake up Nightshadow." The husky voice mewed.

_That voice... i-it can't be!_

Nightshadow's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice. He looked up to stare right into the storm-blue eyes identical to his own. Dark gray surrounded them.

"S-smokestar?" Nightshadow managed to choke out. "B-but how?" Smokestar's eyes gleamed with amusement at his son's words. That look cause all the pain and sorrow Nightshadow had hidden deep down in his heart to resurface. He felt like he was going to wail like a kit for how unfair his life was. About how much he wanted to have died with Smokestar, instead of being left alone. He wanted to bury his face into his father's fur, like that would make everything he's gone through disappear.

Smokestar motioned for his son to follow him before turning and leaving the den. Nightshadow quickly scrambled out of the den so not to lose sight of the most important cat in his life. Before he knew it, they were racing across the forest floor. Well, Nightshadow was racing but Smokestar was practically gliding. His starry feet barely touching the ground. Nightshadow's heart was soaring. Just running like this with his father has made him happier than he has been in moons. Unfortunately, their little run had to end as they reached their destination; Fourtrees. It looked different tho, the stars seemed so much brighter, so much...closer. The moon had turned their pelt and eyes silver. But, to Nightshadow, his father's pelt looked better. The stars laced through it seemed to illuminate it, almost like he was one.

"Smokestar, I'm so glad to see you. I've miss~" Nightshadow started before his father put his tail over his son's mouth to silence him. Smokestar opened his mouth to speak but, before he could, his face turned to one of pure terror. Nightshadow turned to see what could possibly make his so frightened when snow began to pelt him in the face and blurr is vision. The wind picked up and blew the snow faster and harder into his face. He turned around to try and find Smokestar, but his father had been lost in the fury of the snow. The wind howled in Nightshadow's ears as white snow blinded him. "Smokestar?" he called out. "Smokestar?! Where are you?!"

"Nightshadow!"

* * *

muhahaha cliff hanger!

okay, I was not happy at the amount of reviews I got for the prolouge. 5 reviews when I had over 40 on my 'make a cat'. It made me sad, so I decided that I will not publish chapter 2 until I have 15-20 reviews. To make it go faster, I've also decided to put in a little contest. In the prologue, I mentioned Blazeclaw's destiny would lead to a different prophecy, but no one seemed to take notice to it. First one to guess which prophecy I'm talking about gets either have a chapter about their cat or...I'll try and weave them into my prophecy somehow. I haven't decided yet, but review anyway! Now take us away kits!

Dapplekit: she does not own warriors,

Stripekit: A-nd p-p-please review


End file.
